Mobile data networks continue to experience an unprecedented explosion in total traffic, particularly as new types of client devices (e.g., web-enabled smart phones, tablet devices, Internet-enabled TVs, gaming consoles, etc.) begin to consume larger amounts of bandwidth. Additionally, data speeds for network traffic can be as high as 100 Gigabit/second (Gb/s). Conventional network monitoring solutions typically have two components. First, one or more entities known as “probes” receive the totality of the network data and perform analysis and/or correlation of that entire data. Then, a server (or a cluster of servers) further aggregates the processed data and presents it to end-users.
As the inventors hereof have recognized, however, conventional monitoring cannot be easily scaled to meet the current traffic expansion. For most entities, analyzing 100% of their network traffic will soon become a cost-prohibitive undertaking. Accordingly, to address these and other issues, the inventors hereof have developed session-aware GTPv2 load balancing techniques that may be implemented, for example, to distribute monitored packet data across a plurality of analyzer devices.